Intrepidity
by VegaBlu
Summary: A young girl carves a path for herself and her future,, desperate to be with the boy she love, she becomes reckless .Through her journey, she summons the courage and strength to find herself. Although she will suffer and even become a murderess. She will also find friends, love, and a place where she truly belongs.


Chapter One:

"...I am so selfish, I will become selfless to get what I want..."

Johanna Reyes, speaker of Amity. That is an exceptional name to live up to. Especially, for her daughter, aka ME! My name is Rose, and I am currently dicing mangos and strawberries with an unnecessary amount of force. I'm in a rush this morning, like every morning, to get to school. I've made it customary to get to school promptly at 8:03...because the bus HE rides to school arrives at 8:05.

EXACTLY at 8:05.

I hurry to throw the mangled fruit in their designated bowls so that everyone could have their fill. I just turned sixteen, so in a few days at the Choosing Ceremony I will be able to choose my path. I can leave this place filled with orchards and free hugs, (I'll be glad to get away from all the touching.) I really can't stand for anyone to touch me, I've been hugged, my hands have been held, my back patted; thousands, no, countless times and it's starting to get tiresome. As I exit the kitchen to get dressed for school I am stopped by Marybeth, an elder who usually is in charge of the kitchen duties most morning.

"Rose, my child, are you ready to become a member of our community?" Her voice is sweet like honey, however, it sends chills down my spine. I know what I am going to do. I'm going to follow his footsteps, not my mother's. After Choosing Day, I will no longer be a member of Amity.

"Ugh, well..." I stalled, trying to catch the right words. As I opened my mouth to speak, I was interrupted by a spilled pot. A loud CLANK! Noise, of metal hitting concrete sent everyone scurrying to help Oscar, (who is the only one in the room who is shocked by his clumsiness,) pick up the spilled contents. Whew! I'm saved, I darted outside and made a beeline towards my bedroom, which is in the third building behind the kitchen.

I've never really fit in here, at Amity, oh sure I love being around my family and even cooking. But, our farm lives here, are hard. Hard on the body and mind. Spending countless hours in the sun, watching parts of your skin darken as others are hidden, (I look like a spotted animal, naked.) My hands our rough from plucking and pruning plans and fruits. My thighs are thick and muscular from climbing.

After a long day, I usually want to just sit somewhere eat a quiet meal and be by myself. But, there's never 'quiet' or 'alone' time here. There's always music and laughter bursting out of every window. It's over-bearing, or it is, for me at least. But, Choosing Day will be here and I'll have a new life, a more suitable one for me. I finally get to choose my own plan. I am a selfish person. I am so selfish, I will become selfless, if I have to, to be with him. There is no doubt in my mind that I want to be with him at any cost. I've always known this. From the first time we met as toddlers, I knew I will always want and need him.

An almost, evil grin stretched across my face as I fastened pins into my long hair. Once I slipped into my freshly sewn pink dress, I skipped down the hall and towards Barney's (Barney always drives us to school,) truck. Barney makes three pickups to and from school. I always make sure I am on the first one.

My heartbeat begins to pick up, in a few minutes I'll see him, as we glide through the opening of the gate. Dauntless soldiers wave us through, some of the giggling girls quiet down immediately at the sight of their weapons. It has no effect on me; one, I've never seen them fire a gun, two, what kind of threat are a bunch of Amity school children, three, I'm sure they have better things to do than scare kids… But then again, they are Dauntless.

The ride to school is a bump one, I hurriedly grab at the loose fabric around my knees as the wind picks up. We might not be as modest as Abnegation but, I still don't want to show anyone y body. I take in the morning air, it's a bright and beautiful day. The sun shines brightly on both the renovated, and run-down buildings. A few of the younger kids began to sing a lullaby we are all taught. My good mood swept me up and by the second cord, I was singing along. (What can I say? Some things can't be fought.)

Two blocks, I am two blocks away from seeing him. Because we are in different factions, for now, we don't have any classes together. Only before school, and right after my lunch time do I see him during school hours. Outside of school I see him every third Friday of every other month when he and some of his faction come help us harvest.

Last month, when he came, I was able to be right behind him as we yanked cabbages out of the grown.

Barney finally pulled up to the school's curb. I felt the jerk of his truck being put into gear before getting up to jump off the truck's bed. As I was walking up the stairs I heard his raspy voice yell, "Have a great day kids!" Oh, I will Barney, I answered silently. I waited until I was at the top of the stairs to turn around towards the street. After years of reputation, I've mastered my timing. From my spot, I saw his bust turn the corner and come towards the spot that Barney just abandoned.

I placed my hand over my heart, it feels like it's about to jump out and run towards the bus. This is it, I finally get to see him. The squeaking of the brakes as it came to halt were music to my ears as I watch the doors jar open. Biting my lip, I eagerly scan the crowd as they pile out.


End file.
